Alternate Reality
by Taiora14
Summary: Sora is dating Matt and they seem very happy together, but she always wondered what could have been with Tai. One day, after a failed attempt to visit Biyomon in the Digital World, everything changes. All of a sudden, Tai is acting like her boyfriend and nothing makes sense anymore! But is it a chance to finally figure out her true feelings? Read and Review!


O-o-o-o

Alternate Reality

**Chapter One**  
><em>Sora's POV.<em>

o-o-o-o

I never really cared for this Art Appreciation class.

Mimi and I sat side by side, both drowning in our own boredom. Required classes in college sucked.

We couldn't wait to get out of there. As soon as the teacher said the word, we were gone.

"Sora, where are you headed?" Mimi asked as we made it out onto campus.

"I was going to visit Biyomon for a little while. Want to come with me?"

"Oh, really? I would love to, but I have tons to do this afternoon. We can hang out tonight, if you want!"

"I'm going to Matt's after." I told her. "He said he would make me dinner."

"You lucky girl." Mimi waved, but she seemed a little weird. I shrugged it off and headed toward the library. As I was walking, an unexpected tug on my arm whirled me around. I landed right in my boyfriend's arms.

"Matt, not in public!" I turned my head and blushed as he tried to kiss me. Matt laughed and let go.

"Alright, alright. I saw you and I couldn't help myself. I just got out of Biology class. I'm going to head to the store and then I'll be home, so just drop by any time after that." His smile was contagious. I always found myself feeling flushed around him.

We started dating a little over a year ago. He was so kind and considerate, just as I had always known him to be. As we grew older I developed a small crush on him, but I never really thought anything would come of it.

That was because at the same time, my feelings for Tai hadn't subsided.

Tai was one of my other best friends. He had that strong, confident personality that would have been annoying otherwise—if we hadn't been friends since elementary school. We were both on the same soccer team—back when it was okay for girls and boys to play together. The first day we met he was picking on me, but everyone told me over the years how obvious it was that he liked me.

I never pursued anything with Tai, though. As much as I liked him too, I felt that we were too different.

There were times when he was arrogant and others where he was just downright obnoxious.

But then he could be really sweet. I never really knew what to expect with him.

Sometimes I wondered...

No. That's ridiculous. Disregard that.

Matt was a bit on the calmer side and we just clicked pretty well. We didn't talk much during our adventures in the digital world, but we were able to work together and be there for each other when needed. He was a great listener and I really grew to like him once I got to know him better. He was such a sap, too. He really knew how to sweep me off my feet. He was like the prince charming you only dreamed about. He was perfect for me.

And I had him.

...so why the doubt?

"I'll see you later. Have fun with Biyomon. Tell her I said hello!" Matt swiftly planted a kiss on my cheek before running off. I entered the library. T.K and Kari were there, studying at the table. They usually came here together around this time. Kari waved at me as I headed over there. I pulled up a chair next to her. T.K greeted me with a smile, but then went back to what he was writing. They were freshmen and were just getting used to the college life.

"Hey," Kari whispered. I informed them on what I would be doing. "No fair... I want to go." Kari pouted.

"We just went yesterday." T.K reminded her, but she didn't budge. I didn't blame her. No matter how many times we visited our Digimon, it never got old.

"We all should go together sometime." Kari stated. T.K and I nodded in agreement.

"It's hard to get everyone together nowadays. We're all so busy." T.K sighed.

We were shushed by a librarian. Yeah, I guess this wasn't the place to have a conversation. "I'll see you two later." I got up.

"Bye!"

I looked back at those two before heading downstairs. T.K was messing with Kari's hair and they were laughing as quietly as they could. The librarian was watching them intently. I shook my head as I placed my hand on the railing. They were so cute together. I always knew Kari and T.K had a thing for each other.

I made it downstairs. Going into one of the empty study offices, I shut the door behind me. There usually weren't many people down here because most of the students used the computers upstairs. I set my bag on one of the chairs and sat in front of the computer screen. I was so excited to be visiting Biyomon for the first time in a month. I got my Digivice out and set it next to the keyboard, waiting for the computer to start up.

I checked the messages on my phone. There was one from Mimi. _"Have fun with Matt ;D"_ it read. I shook my head and smiled.

Another was from Tai.

_"Hey."_

He was always texting me and trying to start a conversation, but we both knew that it barely ever led anywhere past the formalities. Occasionally he would have something exciting to tell me, but that was it. Ever since Matt and I got together, Tai has kept his distance from me. He was never really immature about it, but I could see that it hurt him. He and Matt were still good friends, but whenever I would show up, he would always have some sort of excuse to leave not long after. Matt noticed this pattern as well, but he wasn't vocal about it.

I typed in my student ID and password and the computer was almost ready. I contemplated on whether to answer Tai.

It was always like this. Part of me wanted to talk to him and the other, well, you know. There was no need to get bent up over past feelings. I was happy now.

...I was.

Ignoring my own crazy thoughts, I picked up my Digivice and extended my arm toward the computer screen. The portal opened and it looked like everything was ready. I made sure no one was around before activating the portal. The computer screen reacted to my Digivice and lit up the entire room. I closed my eyes and waited to be transported, but suddenly, I was knocked back by some unknown source.

I landed right on the floor.

What's going on? Why didn't it work?

I clutched my Digivice in my hand and pointed it back at the computer screen. Nothing happened. The screen had turned blue and stopped working. I tried to restart it, but it was no use. I had to turn it off by the switch under the desk.

That was _weird_...

Okay then.

Guess I'll have to try again later. I wanted to see Biyomon, but I'm sure she'll understand. I pocketed my Digivice and exited the computer lab. As I was walking up the stairs to the first floor of the library, I couldn't shake this strange feeling I had. I've never experienced anything like that. I looked over to the table where I saw T.K and Kari a few minutes ago, but they weren't there anymore. In fact, the library was pretty empty.

Something was off.

"What...?" my jaw dropped as I stared out the glass windows. It was dark outside...

Ten minutes ago it was day time. I got out of class around three thirty...

The buzzing from my cell phone knocked me out of my reverie. Tai was calling. After I got outside, I answered. I noticed the time on my phone before putting it to my ear. How did it go from three thirty to eight o'clock in a matter of minutes...?

"Hello? Sora?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm here..."

I think...

"Hey, babe. Where are you?"

"Excuse me...?" I responded. Was he trying to be funny?

"I'm at the apartment all by myself and I missed you. Are you still studying at the library? You can do that here, you know. I promise I won't bother you _too much_."

"Tai, what are you talking about? Why would I study at your place?"

"Did you hit your head? You live here too, silly." Tai chuckled on the other line. "Anyway, I think I'll order some pizza for dinner so don't eat anything! It's my treat! See you when you get home, love!" There was a click before I could say anything else.

What in the _world_...?!

_Love?_

I quickly called Matt. Tai was playing some sort of prank on me. He _had_ to be.

"Sora? What are you calling for?" Mimi's voice echoed. "Matt is a little busy right now." Loud music was heard in the background.

"I would like to speak to him anyway. This is really important." I started getting a little fidgety. Why were Matt and Mimi hanging out right now?

"He's busy." Mimi repeated as the music got louder.

"Where are you guys?"

"Down at the pub." Mimi was starting to cut out. She seemed a bit distant. "Gotta go!"

I hung up and rushed to the only pub I knew of that Matt would go to.

O-o-o

There was a long line outside of the Starlight Pub. Did Matt finally get some sort of gig without telling me? Maybe he wanted to surprise me? I thought we were having dinner?

No, he would have called me way sooner. I didn't know what to think right now. My mind was going in circles. I spotted two familiar faces in the line.

Nothing was making sense...

"Kari, Davis!" I hurried over to them. Why were they together? I just saw Kari with T.K...

"Oh, hey Sora." Kari greeted. I noticed Davis' arm around her shoulder. "Tai was looking for you."

"Yeah, I don't know why..." I shuddered at the phone conversation earlier. They exchanged strange looks. "What's going on here?"

"Oh! Mimi pulled some strings and got Matt's band booked here!" Davis said excitedly. "I couldn't believe it either!"

"What do you mean you couldn't believe it?" I was astounded.

"Yolei, Ken and Izzy are on their way." Kari confirmed after looking at her phone.

"I really need to talk to Matt. Kari, Davis, I don't like whatever you're doing. It's not fair to T.K." I glared at them.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kari questioned, but it only frustrated me more. Alright, _somebody_ needs to tell me what is going on. I forcefully pulled Kari and Davis out of line.

"Hey, we'll lose our spots!" Davis complained, but I didn't listen. We crossed the street and entered the park area.

"Sora, what's the matter?" Kari asked.

"Kari, did you have any problems going to the Digital World yesterday?" I asked, but they only looked more confused.

"Digital World? Is that a new amusement park?" Davis scratched his head. I was about to lose it.

"I tried going earlier but I wasn't able to get through! Kari, you said you and T.K just went yesterday. You didn't have any problems, right?" My nerves were causing me to repeat myself. Too much was happening at once and I just wanted answers. Maybe I was blowing things out of proportion, but the time skip really threw me for a loop.

And Tai saying those things...

"T.K and I don't hang out anymore." Kari looked at me as if I was crazy. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Davis seemed furious, but I didn't let him speak.

"Why is Tai calling me _babe_ on the phone and talking to me like we live together? Why is Mimi with Matt?! As far as I knew, they barely ever talked!"

"You seem _really_ upset..." Kari stated the obvious. "Do you have amnesia or something? You and Tai have been living together for the past two years..."

"No we haven't... I've been with Matt! Matt is my boyfriend!" I yelled, causing the two teens to gasp. "If this is some sort of prank, it's getting old! Kari, I thought you and T.K were dating? I saw you just two hours ago! Why are you and Davis acting like you're a couple?!"

"Because we _are_." Davis said proudly, putting his arm back around her. "I got the girl of my dreams, fair and square!"

"Sora, maybe you just need to rest. Anyway, we have to get back in line or we'll lose our seats." Kari gave me a concerned look and then she and Davis started walking off.

Was I crazy?

Tell me I was _dreaming_!

So many questions flooded my mind. I desperately tried calling Matt again, but I was only sent to voice mail.

That's when it got worse.

_"Hey this is Matt." _His cool voice sounded, _"And Mimi!"_

What the hell?

_"We can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I may call back."_

"Hehe!"

Mimi's voice rang. Beep.

I was absolutely mortified.

A text came in from Tai. _"I ordered the pizza. You should hurry home before it gets cold! Although... cold pizza can be good too."_

_"What's the address?"_ I texted back. I just wanted to figure this out...

It took a little bit to get him to tell me, but once I had the address, I was ready to go. As I walked away from the pub, I couldn't help but feel a sense of abandonment by my own boyfriend, though.

Matt would never do something like this.

O-o-o

The apartment complex was in the center of Odaiba. It took me about fifteen minutes to get there by subway.

"Apartment 3B..." I read aloud. I scanned the complex in front of me. Being out here by myself at night was kind of creepy.

Then again, everything was creepy right now.

I tried to convince myself that I was just dreaming. I would wake up in the computer room or the Digital World and everything would be fine. With each step, however, things just seemed more and more real.

I appeared in front of apartment 3B and knocked on the door.

"Be right there!" I heard Tai's voice and what sounded like him scrambling to get to the door. It opened. "Alright, how much do I-" He stopped when he saw me. "Sora, why did you knock? Don't you have your key?" I pushed past him. I was about to say something, but then I noticed my surroundings. My other shoes were on the rack by the door. The smell of purple lilac—my favorite scent filled the air. My jackets were hanging up and even my mom's cherry banzai tree that she gave me was next to the window.

There were pictures of Tai and I on top of the TV. I wanted to go over and look, but I was stopped by Tai.

"You've been acting weird today." Tai said in a low, seductive voice as he tried to embrace me from behind. My nerves skyrocketed as I felt them wrap around my stomach. He rested his head on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I blushed severely and pulled away from him. Tai crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

Damn, he looked cute when he did that.

N-No! Stop! What are you _thinking_?!

"Okay..." Tai was about to say something else when there was another knock on the door.

_"Delivery!"_

Tai gave me one last look before grabbing the money and opening the door. I watched as he brought the pizza in and set it on the counter. He looked a little upset. Silence filled the air.

I'll admit it—I'm a little freaked out right now...

"How many slices do you want?" He asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"I'll... take two..."

This _couldn't_ have been real...

o-o-o  
>o-o-o<p>

**A/N:** I just couldn't let this idea go. What did you think? Would you like to see more? A **review** is the only way for me to know, so please take the time to do so!

When I wrote Davis' response, "Is that some sort of amusement park?" I didn't realize that was the same thing Yolei asked in the first episode of the 2nd season until I watched it again. Lol.

Side note: I'm a total Takari shipper, but remember, this is an alternate reality. I can't really see Matt with Mimi either, but it will all play into the story line. Also, I wanted to point out that I've been writing Kingdom Hearts fics for nearly ten years so if I slip up on names and call Kari "Kairi" please don't mind me! I'll fix it if I see it but I noticed myself typing that. Haha!

By the way, **if you haven't seen the art for the Digimon 2015 series**, LOOK IT UP! It looks amazing!


End file.
